icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Appeals
DO NOT USE THE VISUAL EDITOR ON THIS PAGE, IT WILL BREAK The subject of this page is not fully understood yet. Information here is continuously being researched and tested, and will be amended when more details are learned. By hitting notes in lives, you'll gradually build up points in the appeal gauge on the left side of the screen. When this is filled, the gauge is depleted and your idol(s) will perform a Special Appeal. Up to 4 appeals can be achieved in one performance, but each appeal after the first will become more and more difficult to perform. Appeals are easier to do in the easier difficulties, and they can be affected by certain skills and smile bonuses. Normally, you can only successfully do 3 appeals per live. There are different types of appeals. Solo appeals are listed on the photo itself. Normal and rare photos have generic appeals, which are shared by all photos of the same attribute and rarity, but SR and PR photos have appeals unique to each individual photo. There are also appeals for two or three members. If you have an eligible unit in your top three slots, they will perform a unit appeal during the appeal slot for that many members. For example, if you have Mizuki and Mikuru, their WM Flower appeal will be done in the second appeal slot. If you have Akari, Sumire, and Hinaki, their Luminas Flight appeal will be performed in the third slot, because there are three members. If there are no eligible units in your top three slots, a generic appeal (Sunlight Duet or Trio Flight, depending on which slot) will be performed instead. The appeals will trigger in this order: * 1-person appeal (e.g. Cute Flash, Angel Arrow) * 2-person appeal (e.g. Sunlight Duet) * 3-person appeal (e.g. Trio Flight) * 8-person appeal (e.g. Crystal Party) The 1-person appeal will always be the appeal of the photo placed at position 1 in your unit. It will reward points equal to or greater than the appeal point value of the photo, regardless of how well you are currently doing in the song. The 2-person appeal will typically be performed by the photos at position 1 and 2 in your unit, though it may be performed by another pair from your top three slots. It will combines the appeal points of both photos. The 3-person appeal will be performed by the photos in position 1, 2, and 3 in your unit, and combines the appeal points of all three. The 8-person Appeal (4th appeal) Performs 8 units. Unit Appeals As for Unit Appeals, if you place certain units within the first 3 positions of your unit they can perform Unit Appeals which award greater points than the basic Special Appeals. This means that only two and three member units are eligible for Unit Appeals. Not all two-three member units have Unit Appeals, for a full list see below. Member order does not matter when doing a Unit Appeal. |-| Three Member Units= }} Category:Gameplay